


A Day in His Shoes

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius spends a day as his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in His Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spare the Rod](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3319) by Kabal42. 



> I will say, there were so many stories I was considering for this fic. And so many great pieces of art. I only settled on this one last week. I loved Kabal’s original story, and as soon as I let my thoughts wander a bit about how Draco might have gotten the hair for his polyjuice, I couldn’t resist. Thank you to Kabal for writing it, and to Ceria and Wolfish_cat for looking this one over for me.

Scorpius Malfoy knew about his father’s relationship with Professor Potter. Or at least, as much as he wanted to know. He didn’t like the Professor by any stretch of the imagination, but it gave him a good deal of satisfaction that he could at least handle their relationship with more decorum than Potter’s children did. Ever since the Potters’ divorce, they’d gone out of their way to annoy or ignore their father, even in school.

On the other hand, Scorpius had never had illusions that his parents had been in love. It made it easier to deal with when things had finally fallen apart. Not that he particularly approved of his father being with his professor, smarmy git that he was, but he was willing to give him a bit of leeway, because Scorpius had never seen him quite so happy before.

And it was this attitude that had given Scorpius the opportunity to see the world from his father’s eyes. Literally.

When his father had asked for a few strands of Scorpius’s hair, he’d spent a moment horrified by the thought of how they might be used, but then the thought of what he could ask for in return had occurred to him, and it had been too tempting not to agree to the trade. His father had been shocked when Scorpius had suggested a one-to-one exchange, but had eventually consented to give him a vial of Polyjuice with his own hair in return.

Through the rest of that school year, Scorpius had made plans for the potion. He had only been given enough to last a few hours at best, so he wanted to make the most of it. Unfortunately, when it came right down to it, he simply couldn’t think of any specific way to use it, so he decided to make an afternoon of it, and just see what happened. He finished out the year, impatient for the summer to begin so that he would have more freedom to go out alone without someone worrying about him.

He waited for an afternoon when his father planned to spend the day up at Hogwarts, then went to Draco’s room to put together an outfit to wow anyone who might see him. After all, his father never wore less than the best. It was one of the things Scorpius admired about him.

The outfit he chose was large on him at thirteen, but he knew that it would fit perfectly as soon as he took the Polyjuice. He planed to spend the afternoon in Diagon Alley, though he had no specific goal in mind. Still, just the thought of being treated as an adult for the afternoon in a place as crowded as Diagon Alley sounded like heaven to him.

Unfortunately, when Scorpius reached the Leaky Cauldron, he had no clue where to start. Going to the apothecary or the bookstore sounded utterly dull, and the thought of his father spending the afternoon in Quality Quidditch Supplies or Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes seemed wrong to him. Still, he’d have to start soon, wherever he went. He didn’t have too long before the potion would wear off. Even with two hours worth, the time would go faster than he wanted it to.

Before he could decide, he heard someone call his father’s name, and though he knew that his father was supposed to be up at Hogwarts with Professor Potter—again—he turned, worried that they’d changed their plans after all. Upon seeing Teddy Lupin approaching him, he realized that Teddy had been trying to get _his_ attention. “Um…hello.” He frowned mentally. He sounded like a kid, not like his father at all. Ted would never believe he was who he appeared to be if he didn’t get it together! “Ted. Is there something you needed?” Good. That sounded far better.

Teddy frowned at him. “A strange question… I thought you and Harry…”

He’d had an excuse for this ready, just in case someone asked. After all, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy seeing each other had been the talk of the papers ever since the news had broken a few months earlier. “He was busy, so I thought I’d come and do a bit of shopping, then bring him supper.” He smiled blandly.

Teddy nodded thoughtfully. “Well…have you had lunch? We could eat together. Visit a bit. It has been a while…”

Teddy had spent a great deal of time at the Manor when Scorpius had been young, but after Ted had left Hogwarts, the visits had tapered off, and Scorpius realized he missed them. Perhaps he’d have to ask his father to invite him over for supper soon. Of course, that would likely entail Potter coming as well, but so long as Teddy was there, it would be tolerable, at least…

“I’d like that,” he said with a smile.

Teddy looked startled at the response, his hair lightening to an almost-egg-blue colour. Had he had some sort of falling out with Scorpius’s father? Was that why he’d stopped coming to visit? “If you’re sure?”

Scorpius squeezed Teddy’s shoulder. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? You’re family.”

Teddy seemed to wilt at that, his hair fading to a blue-grey once more. “Right.” He managed a smile, then nodded towards a corner booth. “Well…I’ve a table over there. Come on.” He turned away, and Scorpius frowned. Had growing up really changed Teddy so much? He remembered the games Teddy had invented for them to play as kids, always exciting and new, and always full of quick smiles, hijinx and hilarity. This dour man seemed nothing like the boy he remembered. Aside from his brightly-coloured hair, at any rate…

Following Teddy, Scorpius settled himself in the booth, and watched Teddy slide in across from him. “So…what have you been up to lately?” he asked, doing his best to sound the way he remembered his father sounding when he talked to Teddy about his future.

Teddy looked at him for a few minutes before answering. “Harry hasn’t mentioned anything?”

Damn. Scorpius had no clue if his father and Potter talked about Teddy at all. He knew Potter was Teddy’s godfather, and that Teddy saw him as a second father, but that was about all he did know.

“Perhaps I’d rather hear the news from you,” Scorpius suggested, hoping that Teddy would accept that answer, and that the shadows of the booth would hide the flush he felt on his cheeks.

Teddy tilted his head, then nodded slowly. “Well…Victoire convinced her father to take me on as a curse breaker. It’s…been going pretty well.” He looked down, then up when the waiter appeared to take their order. He waited until they’d both ordered and the waiter had disappeared before continuing, his voice softer now. “Draco…when you married Astoria…”

Scorpius bit his lip. Even though he knew his parents had barely felt affection for each other at the best of times, he’d always wanted to believe there had been fondness between them at the beginning. “Yes?” He winced when the word came out a bit sharper than he’d intended.

In response, the tips of Teddy’s hair turned slightly red before he looked away. “I just…wondered…if it was worth it. Even though you knew you were…” Teddy seemed incapable of saying the words caught on his tongue, so Scorpius supplied them for him.

“Interested in men?” Ted nodded, and Scorpius pondered what his father might say in response. It had always been something unspoken between them, but he couldn’t remember a time he hadn’t known Draco’s preference for men. Enough that he’d thought about his own preferences, though he had yet to find anyone interesting in that way. “I know that I love my son…” he finally settled on. He knew that much was true, at the very least.

Teddy met his eyes. “Yeah,” he said softly, “but…is that…enough reason? I mean…”

Scorpius frowned. “Victoire?” he asked. He’d heard the Potter brats blabbing about how Teddy would be as good as a Weasley soon. Was that what they had meant?

“She’d be thrilled if I asked. But…I don’t know that…she deserves someone who wants her.” His voice softened to a whisper. “Not someone who…” He looked up to meet Scorpius’s eyes once more. “…Wants someone else…”

Scorpius felt as though he’d been hit hard in the stomach, and forgot for a moment who he was supposed to be. “Was _that_ why you stopped coming to the Manor?”

Teddy frowned. “You made it perfectly clear you thought…I was too young.”

The words reminded Scorpius of who he was pretending to be, and he did his best to gather himself. “You were barely out of Hogwarts, Ted. I thought it was just…a phase,” he said, hoping his father hadn’t been more blatant about his disapproval of Teddy’s now-obvious-crush. Had he understood Teddy wanted _him_ , or had he thought that Teddy just wanted to see if he liked men?

“I wasn’t too young to know what I wanted,” Teddy answered softly. “But I got the message…”

If his father had told Teddy not to come back… Scorpius scowled. “It was a difficult time for me, Ted.” Scorpius knew that much, at least. It had been around then that his parents had finally admitted that it was time to separate, and in fact had only seen each other since on Scorpius’s birthdays and to see him off to Hogwarts. Otherwise, Scorpius went to London to visit his mother alone.

“Right. That was why you told me to… ‘grow up.’” He sighed. “Look, Draco…maybe this was a bad idea…” He made to stand, but Scorpius caught his hand.

“No…Teddy…” The look in Teddy’s eyes at the name made Scorpius’s breath catch. “Don’t go. Please…”

Sinking back down into the seat, Teddy’s eyes narrowed. “You…haven’t called me that in…forever.” He scowled. “You’re not trying to get on my good side because of Harry, are you?”

Scorpius had forgotten about Potter entirely. He’d forgotten about his father as well. He shook his head. “No.”

Teddy stared at him for a long moment, frowning, before he spoke. “Then why…why do you suddenly care? Now. When you’re…with someone else?”

“I told you…you’re family,” Scorpius told him. Deep inside, though, he could feel emotions swirling he’d never felt before. Was this how Teddy felt about his father? “I do care about you…”

Teddy scowled. “Right. Just not enough to even consider my feelings. Got it.” He moved to stand again, and Scorpius followed this time, grabbing for his arm, scowling when the waiter returned with their food. Teddy directed his scowl at the man. “Could you…just…make that to go, please? Two different packages.” He reached into his pocket to pull out coins, but Scorpius restrained him.

“No…I’ve got it.”

“Whatever.” Teddy shook off his hand, then moved to the counter with the waiter to watch him wrap up the food.

Scorpius dropped a few coins on the table and followed, not sure what he wanted any longer, but not wanting to lose sight of Teddy now.

When the waiter had handed them their orders, Teddy turned to leave, having said nothing more, and Scorpius felt panic rise in his chest. He didn’t want to wait another three years before he saw Teddy again. “Ted…wait…”

“Just…forget it, Draco.” Teddy shrugged off the hand Scorpius had put on his arm, then headed for the door.

Scorpius wasn’t about to accept things ending this way, so he followed him out. “No. Not until you listen to me.” Not that he had any clue what he wanted to say. He wasn’t his father, after all.

Teddy turned to glare at him. “Yeah? What can you say that would change anything, Draco? You’re with someone else. I think that’s pretty clear.” Scorpius saw the pain in Teddy’s eyes for the moment before he turned away again, and Teddy was already a few paces up the block before he was able to gather himself to follow.

He caught up with him before speaking, his voice low. “I can tell you one thing. I don’t just want to let you go.” Because he felt like if he did, he’d never see Teddy again. It was a thought he couldn’t stand. “Please…”

Teddy shot him another glare. “You keep saying that. Like it will change anything. If you don’t stop following me, I’ll go up to Hogwarts and tell Harry about this. I doubt you’d be too happy with his response…”

Fuck. Scorpius couldn’t let him do that. If Teddy got to Hogwarts and saw Draco there… “No…Teddy…” He grabbed Teddy’s arm, and Teddy snarled and pushed him against the wall, hidden from most of the street in an alcove between two sets of stairs.

“Stop touching me! Every time you touch me…” Teddy’s eyes were wild, and there was a hint of gold there Scorpius had never seen before. The sight rendered him breathless, his cheeks heating. “Makes me…forget…”

It took Scorpius a few minutes to manage a response. “Forget…what?” he said, not recognizing the husky tone of his own father’s voice.

Teddy pressed closer, and Scorpius found himself wondering when Teddy had gotten taller than his father. His voice pushed the thought away, though, and the low, deep quality of his voice made Scorpius squirm. “That you’re with Harry. That you don’t…want me.”

“I never said that,” Scorpius said, Potter forgotten, his father forgotten, and all his energy focused on keeping Teddy right here with him. He knew he was on the verge of something, but he wasn’t sure what. At least, not until Teddy closed the last remaining inch between them and began to kiss him hungrily.

It was nothing like the one kiss he’d shared with Annie Zabini last year under the mistletoe at the Malfoy Christmas Party. That had been tentative, wet, and frankly, boring. He hadn’t understood at the time why anyone would bother even trying again if that was what kissing was like.

Now that he understood…Scorpius wasn’t sure he ever wanted to stop. He tilted his head into the kiss, his arms pulling Teddy closer and clung to him, his hands clenched in his shirt. When Teddy pulled back, his eyes were dark. “Stop me now…or…I can’t be held responsible…”

Forgetting anything but Teddy, Scorpius shook his head. “No…please…don’t stop…”

With a groan, Teddy caught his lips in another kiss, pressing Scorpius against the wall and grinding against him so that Scorpius gasped into his mouth at the feeling. He’d never felt anything like this. And he wanted it. There was no thought for his father any longer. Or who Teddy thought he was. All he wanted was more. “Ohgod…please…Teddy…” he gasped.

He felt Teddy fumbling with their clothes, and tried to still himself, not entirely sure what he was doing until he felt Teddy’s fingers around his cock, and gasped. It felt nothing like his own fingers stroking himself when he wanked. This was Teddy. Touching him. The knowledge itself was almost enough to make him come. “Ah…fuck…” His head fell back against the wall behind him, and he felt Teddy’s lips trace the line of his neck.

It took a few minutes of this delicious pleasure before Scorpius realized Teddy was muttering under his breath. “…So long…want to…hate you…need you too much…”

The words hurt, and it took a moment to realize it wasn’t him Teddy hated. “Teddy…” Before he could explain, though, Teddy’s mouth was covering his once more, and Scorpius groaned into the kiss, his breath catching as Teddy’s hand began to stroke him.

He could feel Teddy’s cock hard against his thigh, and pressed his leg up against it, pushing into Teddy’s hand and moaning louder. It all felt so good. He wanted to pull off all their clothes so he could see Teddy properly. He wanted to kiss him forever. He wanted to lick him all over, and see what he tasted like. He wanted things he couldn’t even put a name to. He just…wanted. Anything and everything. With Teddy.

Apparently Teddy felt the same. He couldn’t seem to get enough of Scorpius’s kisses, or to get close enough to him. And his hand was doing such wicked things to Scorpius’s cock that it was only a moment before Scorpius’s climax crashed over him, and he let his head fall back, gasping and groaning as he came, feeling a shudder run through his body that left him twitching in Teddy’s arms for several minutes as Teddy watched, his eyes growing wider. When it was over, he swallowed. “Scorpius…?”

Damn…Scorpius had been so caught up in what was going on that he’d forgotten to take his second dose. He looked up slowly to meet Teddy’s eyes, the height difference much greater now that he was his own height. “Teddy…”

“No wonder,” he said softly, then pulled away.

“No…please…I…forgot.” He tried to tug Teddy back unsuccessfully. “I didn’t mean to trick you. Honest. I just…missed you.”

Teddy closed his eyes and laughed humorously. “Missed me. Never been missed quite like _that_ before…”

Scorpius frowned. “Look…I know I’m not my father…”

Teddy snorted, and turned to him. “You’re a kid! At least I was done with Hogwarts…” He sighed, wilting. “Look…I’m flattered…but…you’re what…twelve?”

“Thirteen!”

“Right. Because that’s so much older. Look…your father…I…can’t go there right now. You’re too young.”

Too young? Did that mean what he thought? “Are you saying that you can’t just get over my father, or that it’s more about my age?”

Teddy met his eyes. “I…” He stopped to think for a minute. “I might have been interested. If you were older…”

Scorpius moved closer to him, reaching out to touch his arm once more. “But I want…”

Teddy pulled away. “No…If…if you find…in a few years…that you’re still interested…” He met Scorpius’s eyes. “Come find me.” He managed a soft smile, then apparated away before Scorpius could stop him.

Scorpius sagged against the wall, his eyes still focused on where Teddy had been standing. A few years. How could he possibly be expected to wait so long? Sighing, he refastened his father’s clothes, then pulled out the vial of Polyjuice and looked at what was left of the potion. Maybe he’d save it. For another day. He hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron and made his way home.

For now, it was time to make plans on how to make Teddy his.


End file.
